videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Foro:¿que tal lo estoi haciendo?
Estoi haciendo mi primer aticulo en una wiki y quiero saber que tal lo hago, dadme consejos para mejorar y critacad sin compasion lo que esta mal http://videojuego.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40000_Dawn_of_war PD: perdon no se hacer enlaces --Romepehierro 21:48 2 may 2007 (UTC) Ok, pues si quieres leña... pues se te da para que hagas una hoguera... Sin compasión tu lo has dicho... Bueno para ser el primero está bastante bien, obviando que está en obras y suponiendo que quedan apartados por añadir, aunque no lo he leído entero y no conozco el juego me baso en otras cosas para juzgar... *No he conseguido encontrar ningún sitio de donde ha podido haber salido todas esa información, lo cual es buena señal: **Eso indica que al menos no ha sido copiado de un sitio con copyright o que necesite llevar una plantilla indicando el origen. **También veo que ni siquiera te has guiado por el artículo de Wikipedia. Ya que el artículo de Wikipedia tiene una estructura distinta y unos errores de traducción bastante curiosos. **Hay gente que posiblemente me odie por esto de buscar de donde salen los artículos ...) *El texto solo lo he leído por encima, y te puedo decir que: **La ortografía está dentro de lo normal, algún acentillo, mayúsculas y cosas por el estilo pero nada preocupante. **La gramática de la parte que he visto está bien, lo único que a mí me gusta más darlo un toque impersonal y serio, que no haga referencia al jugador (aunque a veces ni yo mismo lo consigo o no me doy cuenta de ello), por ejemplo frases como: «Los jugadores han creado cantidad de mods y mapas nuevos» la escribiría «Se han creado cantidad de mods y mapas nuevos» respectivamente. Pero esto ya es una cuestión de gusto y estilo personal. **El formato del texto está bien aunque yo dividiría algunas partes en más párrafos, ya que algunos son un poco largos pero eso más bien depende de la resolución de la pantalla... Bueno comienza lo fuerte... *Título **La próxima vez ten más cuidado al poner el título, ya que es incorrecto y la única forma de corregirlo es transladando la página (existe un botón de "translado") y pero se necesita un administrador para que borre el título incorrecto una vez se ha hecho la anterior operación (en wikijuegos:La Prisión#Game_Over). **El título correcto sería Warhammer 40000: Dawn of War, al ser un título inglés todos los nombre, verbos y adjetivos comienzan en mayúscula, separae el título del subtítulo con dos puntos (esto habría que discutirlo y votarlo) y dudo entre "40000", "40.000" o "40,000". *Enlaces **Como tú mismo dices le faltan enlaces al artículo, y los dos que hay no están bien hechos. **La forma más sencilla de hacerlos es usando Nombre del artículo o Texto del enlace (Aunque hay muchas puntualizaciones en su uso esa es la forma genérica) *Imágenes **He visto que has vuelto a subir con un mejor nombre, eso está bien pero si haces eso y la sustituyes en los artículos donde se encuentra hay que avisar que se borre la imagen antigua (en wikijuegos:La Prisión#Game_Over como antes) **Por si no lo sabías, las imágenes deben colocan justo antes del texto que les have referencia o están relacionadas y después del título del texto. Te recomiendo que heches un vistazo al tutorial (es cortito, 4 páginas no muy largas) y el resto de páginas de ayuda. Bueno, voy a dejar de criticar y te voy a echar una mano que es lo que debería haber hecho 02:56 3 may 2007 (UTC) No intentes encontrar los textos por internet, lo estoi escribiendo todo yo--81.203.71.110 13:22 3 may 2007 (UTC) (soi romepehierro) Te está saliendo bien, y eso que es tu primer artículo. Sólo te diría que lo ampliases un poquito, a los videojuegos se les puede sacar muchísima información.--Gudproyect (Quejas) 16:55 3 may 2007 (UTC)